When deploying a network, a primary concern is often the amount of bandwidth available to devices within the home network. This concern extends to administrators of commercial, governmental, home, and other types of networks. For instance, in a home network, a user may at times receive multiple streams of video. As high definition video is increasingly available, the user or administrator of the network may want to ensure that the technology used within the home network is sufficient to support the data requirements of multiple streams of high definition video.
Although applicable to all networks, users deploying home networks may also be very cognizant of the cost of deployment. There may therefore be a balance to obtain sufficiently capable technology at the lowest cost. In making that determination, a home network user may select any of several wired technologies to deliver compressed video. For instance, MOCA, HPNA, and PLC may be available. In other embodiments, however, user may opt to use a wireless network. Some wireless networks may expand the coverage area, allow connecting devices to be more portable, and may even be deployable at less of a cost. WiFi (i.e., 802.11 wireless) is often used as a wireless technology capable of provided desired coverage at an economical cost.
WiFi, and particularly 802.11n wireless, may be used to reach virtually any corner of a building, and to connect to a wide variety of devices. Example devices that may use WiFi connectivity include desktop and laptop computers, tablet computing devices, televisions, residential gateways, set-top boxes, game consoles, voice over IP phones, smart phones, and other devices. WiFi is, however, at times unpredictable and unreliable due to the nature of wireless signal propagation and the pervasiveness of interference in the unlicensed spectral bands where WiFi operates.